mr_love_queens_choicefandomcom-20200223-history
Stage 3-7
Stage 3-7 is a story stage of Chapter 3: Idol Power. Script Expand for script. *Though a little unhappy about it, I went and stored the pudding in the café as Victor suggested. *'Director': Gaffer, what do you think you're doing? Shooting a horror film? This lighting scared the crap out of me! *'Director': Sound, haven't I told you about the shot? We've had enough slip-ups already! *'Director': If you fail again, just pack up and leave. Kiro has been waiting too long! *In the middle of everyone is a director renowned in the industry, Young. *She directed the TV series that got the highest ratings in the history of Loveland TV. *Later, she went out on her own, taking Project X from a 0.3% rating all the way to the top of the charts. *'MC': Is this how a big director makes a show?... What a terror... *'Boom Holder': Right now we're shooting a promo shot for the guest, so it's naturally a little more demanding... hmpf... *'MC': I see... *'Boom Holder': Today, I... just gotta push harder... *'MC': You're sweating... Your lips are pale. Are you alright? *The girl insisted she was, but she faltered anyway, and I held her steady. *'Boom Holder': No, I'm just the boom operator. I can't hold up the entire crew. *'MC': Can I help you? I took a sound recording class in college. I could do that. *'Boom Holder': Hmm... Okay. Thank you. *I took over the boom stick and the mic. Though I had taken classes, I'd never held a boom on a real set. *Kiro stood on a high platform hooked up to a wire. He would jump off from there in a bit. *Kiro seemed to see me. He waved to me in surprise. *With one shoulder holding the boom mic, I waved back. *Kiro then quickly waved back, gesturing to me to hold it with two hands. *'Kiro': (Mouthing words from afar) Be careful. *'Director Young': Rolling... *I held my breath nervously. *'Kiro': (Mouthing words) Don't be nervous. *You're the one about to do an action stunt... *'MC': (Mouthing words) You too. *Kiro turned around and gesture "okay" to director Young. *'Director Young': Action! *Kiro has his back to the camera. WIth a little flair, he tosses on a jacket and spins around. *He winks at the camera then swiftly jumps off the tree, his blonde hair wiggling in the air. *Kiro nimbly lands on the stage, right along the track of my boom mic. *He turns and lets out a dazzling smile. *'Kiro': Let me make your dreams come true. *At that moment, everyone on the stage is just background scenery compared to him. *It's the first time I ever saw one of his performances. My heart couldn't help beating faster. *After a short silence, a loud applause exploded. *'Director Young': Good jump, Kiro! Thumbs up! *'Kiro': Director Young, could we do it again? I think perhaps a crisper movement would be better? *As Kiro discusses the shot with Young, he's so focused. Not like the usual him, but captivating all the same. *As if he felt me looking at him, he turned in my direction. *'Kiro': (Mouthing words) Keep it up! *The silence cheer traveled across the room and descended upon me, and I seemed to feel less tired. *The shoot ended. Every time, Kiro would land within my mic's coverage, making my job a lot easier. *Someone gently tapped my shoulder. I turned around and found it was Kiro. *'Kiro': I invited you to visit the set. How did you turn into one of the crew? *Then he handed me a bottle of water, the cap half open. *'MC': Thanks, just lending a hand... *Before I finished, a PA interrupted us. *'Follow PD': Kiro, get ready to shoot. *'Kiro': Okay, I'll be right there. *'Kiro': (To me) Time to work! *'MC': Hmm, take care. *Kiro has a really tight shooting schedule today... *'MC': He still left some time for me... I shouldn't pester him about it. *Project X is a show that has different people carry out special tasks. *Together with the director, Kiro's agent and I watched the video feed form the control room. *Kiro's task was to deliver cotton candy to an old grandmother, fulfilling a memory of hers from long ago. *'Kiro': Driver, could we slow down a bit? The wind is going to wreck this cotton candy! *Kiro was sitting backwards in the car to protect the cotton candy from the wind. *'Tour Bus Driver': Hahaha, we're already driving pretty slowly! *'Kiro': Ah! Don't turn so suddenly! Slower, slower... *When they arrived, the cotton candy looked like a lopsided beehive hairdo. *'Kiro': Sorry Grandma, this cotton candy looks a little weird, but it still tastes great! *'Granny': (Waves hand) This isn't the cotton candy I wanted. *'Kiro': Don't you want to try it? I really did buy it from that old guy's shop... *'Granny': Hehehe, no you didn't. I can tell just by looking at it. *Kiro scratched his head, wondering where he went wrong. *He walked away from the grandma's place, pondering and eating the cotton candy. *'Kiro': (To the camera) I don't know what flavor that grandma wants, but this cotton candy is really good! *It was just raw footage without any editing or effects, but everyone in the film crew was amused. *'Agent': (A little resigned) How much cotton candy has he eaten?! He's gonna have a stomachache again... Category:Stages Category:Chapter 3: Idol Power